wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
MoMoMo
"MoMoMo" (Korean: 모모모) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is one of the title tracks of their debut EP Would You Like?. The music video was released on February 24, 2016 but the song was not released until February 25. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Hangul= 우리 집에 언제 놀러 왔니 내 맘속엔 언제 들어 왔니 그런데 그런데 그렇게 싫지는 않아 (오 이상해 내 맘이 왜) 준비 안된 난 좀 놀랐는데 사실 이런건 좀 실례인데 그렇게 그렇게 그렇게 싫지는 않아 (그래 맞아 난 fall in love) 내일은 나도 가볼 수 있을까 루/여 Come on Come on 루/여 Come on 좀더 가까이와 너의 마음을 두드리면 웃으면서 문을 열어야 돼 하나씩 말해볼까 너랑 나랑만 서로에 대한 얘기들 우리끼리만 창피한 것들 자랑거리들 딴 데 가서는 비밀 너랑 나랑만 보/성 뭐뭐뭐뭐뭐 어머머 정말 보/성 또또또또또 더 더 얘기해줘 이름 뭐 또는 얼굴 뭐 그런 거 말고 다른 얘기 내 맘 속엔 언제 놀러 왔니 나도 몰래 언제 들어 왔니 그런데 그런데 그렇게 싫지는 않아 (단번에 사로잡아 눈 깜짝할새) 이젠 나도 점점 자연스러 내 눈에도 내가 사랑스러 이렇게 이렇게 이렇게 어른이 되나 (부끄러워 두 눈이 마주칠 땐) 아무한테도 못 한 말이 있어 엑/미 Come on Come on 엑/미 Come on 좀더 가까이와 사실은 정말 반가웠어 니가 내게 걸어 들어올 때 하나씩 말해볼까 너랑 나랑만 서로에 대한 얘기들 우리끼리만 창피한 것들 자랑거리들 딴 데 가서는 비밀 너랑 나랑만 보/성 뭐뭐뭐뭐뭐 어머머 정말 보/성 또또또또또 더 더 얘기해줘 이름 뭐 또는 얼굴 뭐 그런 거 말고 다른 얘기 말도 없이 또 날 찾아와 준비가 안된 날 흔들어놔 다 가진 넌 사기캐릭 나와 함께면 완벽 케미 아빠가 보면 너 큰일이 나 이렇게 내 마음이 열리나 봐 (이제 너 없이 나 어떻게 정말) oh boy 오늘일은 둘만의 쉿 하나씩 말해볼까 너랑 나랑만 서로에 대한 얘기들 우리끼리만 창피한 것들 자랑거리들 딴 데 가서는 비밀 너랑 나랑만 보/성 뭐뭐뭐뭐뭐 어머머 정말 보/성 또또또또또 더 더 얘기해줘 이름 뭐 또는 얼굴 뭐 그런 거 말고 다른 얘기 |-| Romanization= uri jib-e eonje neolleo wanni nae mamsog-en eonje deur-eo wanni geureonde geureonde geureohge sirhjineun anh-a (o isanghae nae mam-i wae) junbi andoen nan jom nollaneunde sasil ireongeon jom sillyeinde geureohge geureohge geureohge sirhjineun anh-a (geurae maj-a nan fall in love) naeir-eun nado gabol su iss-eulkka Lu/Yeo Come on Come on Lu/Yeo Come on jomdeo gakkaiwa neoui ma-eum-eul dudeurimyeon us-eumyeonseo mun-eul yeor-eoya dwae hanassik malhaebolkka neorang narangman seoro-e daehan yaegideul urikkiriman changpihan geotdeul jarang-georideul ttan de gaseoneun bimil neorang narangman Bo/Cheng mwomwomwomwo eomeomeo jeongmal Bo/Cheng ttottottottotto deo deo yaegihaejwo ireum mwo ttoneun eolgul mwo geureon geo malgo dareun yaegi nae mamsog-en eonje deur-eo wanni nado mollae eonje deur-eo wanni geureonde geureonde geureohge sirhjineun anh-a (danban-e sarojab-a nun kkamjjakhalsae) ijen nado jeomjeom jayeonseureo nae nun-edo naega sarangseureo ireohge ireohge ireohge eoreun-i doena (bukkeureowo du nun-i majuchil ttaen) amuhantedo mot han mar-i iss-eo EX/Mei Come on Come on EX/Mei Come on jomdeo gakkaiwa sasir-eun jeongmal bangawoss-eo niga naege geor-eo deur-eool ttae hanassik malhaebolkka neorang narangman seoro-e daehan yaegideul urikkiriman changpihan geotdeul jarang-georideul ttan de gaseoneun bimil neorang narangman Bo/Cheng mwomwomwomwo eomeomeo jeongmal Bo/Cheng ttottottottotto deo deo yaegihaejwo ireum mwo ttoneun eolgul mwo geureon geo malgo dareun yaegi maldo eobs-i tto nal chaj-awa junbiga andoen nal heund-eureonwa da gajin neon sagikaerik nawa hamkkemyeon wanbyeok kemi appaga bomyeon neo keun-ir-i na ireohge nae ma-eum-i yeollina bwa (ije neo eobs-i na eotteohge jeongmal) oh boy oneur-ir-eun dulman-ui swit hanassik malhaebolkka neorang narangman seoro-e daehan yaegideul urikkiriman changpihan geotdeul jarang-georideul ttan de gaseoneun bimil neorang narangman Bo/Cheng mwomwomwomwo eomeomeo jeongmal Bo/Cheng ttottottottotto deo deo yaegihaejwo ireum mwo ttoneun eolgul mwo geureon geo malgo dareun yaegi |-| Translation= When did you come over to my house? When did you come into my heart? But, but I don’t hate it (Oh it’s strange why my heart is like this) I was unprepared so I was shocked Honestly this might be disturbing But I don’t really, really, really hate this (Yes, right I fall in love) Would I be able to go there tomorrow Come on Come on Come on come closer If I knock on your heart You have to open the door while smiling Should I say it one by one, just me and you The things we have to say, only between us Embarrassing things, braggable things It’s a secret somewhere else, just me and you What what what what, oh my my, really Again, again, again, again, again, tell me more What is your name, what is their face, Not those things but other things When did you come into my heart? When did you come in without me knowing? But but I don’t hate it (Captivating me in one blink) Now I’m becoming natural I’m lovely in my eyes too Am I maturing like this this this (Still shy when our eyes meet) There’s something I couldn’t say to anybody Come on Come on Come on please come closer It’s really good to see you Come over here to me Should I say it one by one, just me and you The things we have to say, only between us Embarrassing things, braggable things It’s a secret somewhere else, just me and you What what what what, oh my my, really Again, again, again, again, again, tell me more What is your name, what is their face, Not those things but other things You come to me without telling me again I’m unready and you confuse me You’re a fraud character who has everything If you’re with me, we’d make the best chemistry If my father sees this we’ll get in trouble My heart is finally opening (Without you, what do I do? Really) Oh boy today is only between the two of us sh Should I say it one by one, just me and you The things we have to say, only between us Embarrassing things, braggable things It’s a secret somewhere else, just me and you What what what what, oh my my, really Again, again, again, again, again, tell me more What is your name, what is their face, Not those things but other things Trivia *This is the first song released by Cosmic Girls. *In later live performances of the song, the chorus lines "뭐뭐뭐뭐뭐 어머머 정말" and "또또또또또 더 더 얘기해줘" are sung by Eunseo and Yeoreum rather than Bona and Cheng Xiao. Video Gallery Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Would You Like?